


Lavellan - A Year After Trespasser

by eswriter68



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solas Angst, Solas is Fen'Harel, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eswriter68/pseuds/eswriter68
Summary: I wrote this for a friend. She is very forgiving for gramatical errors.  I have also written two in game timeline stories that fit into the first part of the game.  I have listed those below.Lavellan - 30 moonsLavellan - 13 moonsThe Solas romance offers only a few emotional interaction, but is a very powerful romance. I hope with these stories you will have added head cannon as you play the game.IF you want to critique my writing skills I'll just ask you to edit it for me. :) I am more than happy to have the help.





	Lavellan - A Year After Trespasser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jayne Hensley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jayne+Hensley).



Skyhold a year after the events of Trespasser. 

She walked slowly from the war room, through Josephine’s office and out into the main hall. Most of the Inquisition had returned home now that Corypheus was dead, the inquisition was disbanded and the world seemed to be back to normal. She paused to look at the vacant main hall and wondered if she would ever feel normal again. The tables still line the walls but are not used anymore. The small group of around 30 men and women that keep the hold running, meet and eat in the tavern. The curtains and tapestries are still up, but they are collecting dust and her throne, in all its glory, sits bare as if to judge her for the end of its use. The happiest day for Thedas was the saddest day for herself. She could hardly believe it had been a year since they disbanded. Their original mission was over and even though they have a new mission now, they would face this next chapter working in the shadows. Leliana was secretly recruiting new teams to search for Solas. 

She looked around and smiled a faint smile that did not reach her eyes. In the fading light of the day, the shadows in this hall seemed to be erasing all the glory that once was here. She certainly didn’t miss the stress and worry over solving everyone’s problems but she did miss the noise and warmth of everyone coming together for a purpose. This hall was always filled with people, noise, food and warmth from the fires, now it was cold and dark. She rubbed her left arm at the elbow stub through the cloth of her shirt. The random aches in her arm paled in comparison to the empty ache in her heart. She missed everyone, but she missed one person the most. She missed walking into his quarters and watching him paint his murals on the walls as he told her wonderful stories of his explorations. She began to realize his murals were about her and in the last few months she took to spending hours studying in his room just so she could feel closer to him. 

She walked across the room, into the hallway and up the stairs to the veranda that was previously inhabited by Vivienne. Vivienne was gone to start her own school of Enchanters. Dorian and Varric were also gone. They had pressing issues they needed to handle in their own countries. They could not promise any return to the inquisition, but they would help remotely in any way that they could. Blackwall would be back soon, he was ministering to convicts around Thedas and Bull floated in and out of Skyhold doing odd mercenary jobs with the chargers. He was away at the moment but Leliana knew how to find him if there was ever a need.. Sera and Cassandra and the advisors were still here including Cullen who had left with his dog to visit his family for a while but recently returned a few nights ago. She looked out into the courtyard to see that, where the first medical area was located, there was now a lovely garden growing. She could hear music coming from the tavern and imagined that most everyone was congregating there. She didn’t feel the need to join them tonight. She had requested some food be sent to her room as she wanted to look over the recent intel that Leliana had received.

She took a deep breath of the cool air, closing her eyes as she tried to envision him standing beside her. He should be here she thought, or she should be wherever he was. She shook her head as she blew out a ragged breath in an attempt to fight back the tears. Part of her believed he had to be close by, it was the reason she wanted to stay at Skyhold, because he was the one to bring them all here, it was her home now. He told her many times how he loved her. How could he stay away? She didn’t want to have to hunt him down. She wanted him to come to her to trust her, she could help him find a solution. 

She had begun to fear the future. They had heard a lot of rumors that elves were disappearing across Thedas in great numbers. She knew in her heart that he was building an army. Why would he take these other elves in and not her?! Was this to protect her or because he feels threatened by her? She feared that the longer they were apart, that his mission would erase his love for her. 

Turning slowly she headed back downstairs, across the hall and up the other flight of stairs to her chambers. Someone had started a fire and it was burning strong. There was a healthy pile of wood stacked nearby so that she could stay warm throughout the night. On her desk sat a covered plate and a flask of wine. She sat down and lit the lamp with a flick of magic from her hand. Being a mage helped but it took time to become proficient at simple tasks with only having one hand. Everyone fussed over her for the first few months but eventually they backed off when they saw she could find a way to do most everything. There were still thoughtful things they did for her. They always set things to the right side of where she worked so she could reach the items easily. The food always came cut up for her although they left a knife for her on ceremony. She lifted the lid and glanced at the now uncovered plate, a selection of roasted meats and vegetables, some cubed cheese and a hearty slice of warm bread already buttered. She poured some wine into a glass and took a long sip before grabbing the bread and taking a large bite as she looked over the papers on her desk. There were at least 12 documents to review. 

Most of the documents were about numbers of abandoned camps that could be from the missing elves. A few were about potential new recruits, with no names just descriptions of their qualifications. The last one was from Dagna, and as she read the letter she swallowed hard to clear her mouth and she leaned into the light to make sure she understood what she was reading. Dagna thinks there might be a way to make a “fade like” realm on Thedas. She didn’t want to elaborate more until she could get back to Skyhold and explain in person. She requests that Sara be told that she sends her love. The inquisitor re-read the letter several times, flipping it over to see if there was anything else. “ Fade realm?” she whispered aloud as she tried to glean out anything else she could from the page in her hands. Could there be a way to have the elven world return without destroying all life that's grown in its place since its collapse? She leaned back in her chair. For the first time in months she had hope, she closed her eyes for a moment and prayed to Mythal that this might be an answer. She clutched the page to her chest as she wondered how they could make this happen without causing more war. 

Her mind already went into proactive thoughts. “There would have to be a compromise between countries.” she mused aloud. She laughed at the ease of how she said that after all they had been through already. She wondered if this wasn’t going to be a bigger fight than taking down a psychotic darkspawn magister and closing the breach in the sky. The reports had shown that the Qunari are aggressively attacking Trevinter. Ferelden and Orlais are still bickering over scraps of land. The elves are building an army to take back the world, and her soulmate, who just so happens to be the God Fen’Harel, aka Solas, is leading them! Yet, here she sits, with a potential answer to peace if she can just convince everyone to fall in line. She had hope, maybe irrationally so, but she didn’t care, if might be difficult but as long as it was possible she knew she had to convince him to join her if she could just find him again. They would make the world listen. Thedas was worth saving, but in her heart, if there were no other way to save Solas, she would burn it all down to be with him. She believed in him and his reasons she just wanted a way to help him without destroying the world as they know it. 

She crawled into her bed with the folded letter from Dagna still in her hand. It was too dark to read the words but she felt the hope growing inside her as she clutched it and fell off to sleep. 

\--------

She felt a warm touch to her cheek and she turned to see a shadow step back from the bed. She startled and tried to get up but felt a spell go over her and she could not move. She stared into the shadows and in a few moments he stepped into the flickering light glowing from the fire. “Solas” she breathed in a low whisper that was so quiet she wasn’t sure she even made a sound. She tried to reach for him but she could barely move. He had a sad longing look in his eyes, “Be still, my love.” his voice was quiet but resonated through her. He reached over her to take the paper from her hand. He opened it and read it holding it in one hand and casting a glow of light spell in his other hand. A soft smile crossed his lips as he read the words in the short letter. He refolded the letter and placed it back in her hand slow and deliberate letting his fingers touch her hand as he did so. She watched him in awe and wondered if this was just a dream, Was he really here? He looked, magnificent, God-like, he was stronger she could see it and even his skin had a healthy glow. His armor was even more grand than the last time she saw him. She tried to communicate, but the spell he had cast had made it so she couldn’t move or speak. He stood for a moment staring at her and then he leaned down slowly and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, the warmth of his mouth on hers made her heart explode with relief and love for him. She felt her whole body warm to his touch. His fingers locked into her hair as he kissed her over and over. He pulled away just for a moment and said, “Sleep well my heart” as he waved his hand over her and she slipped into darkness. 

She awoke hours later to an empty room. She jumped from the bed and ran outside on her veranda leaning over the railing, “SOLAS!” she screamed with a voice finally able to release. His name echoed through the night to nothingness. She listened fervently and was answered with silence. “It wasn’t a dream, it wasn’t a dream.” she repeated as she hugged herself and walked back into the room. She looked around for any sign that he was there. The note was on the bed. There were no footprints. She could feel the warmth of his lips as she touched her fingers to them. Tears started to run down her cheeks as she tried to remember every detail. She let her hand drop to her chest where she felt a small hard object. She looked down to find an amulet engraved with a jawbone that resembled Solas’s necklace around her neck. When she touched it, it glowed and in the distance a wolf howled.


End file.
